Chainlash
Chainlash '''is the main antagonist of the novel ''Run and Gun at Universe 5 ''and later on the entire ''Hunt for the Chain ''series, which is a collection of novels that are also spin-offs for the Holy Piercer saga. He is a sadistic demon that roams across Top-World, Mid-World and Bottom-World for his mission is to destroy the Towers and The Life Jewel which powers them. He is the archnemesis of The Rigg Family. He has many names, some of them involving the name '''Tom, but for his many aliases he also has many minions and acolytes, all of which are scattered across most of the multiverse and lead to various other novels, from horror novels like The Crypt of the Other Woman ''to mystery series like ''Julian Trike. He is punished by The Lightbringer into a horrendous timeloop between the start of his own journey to destroy the towers and 10 minutes after he finally destroys Universe 5. History Run and Gun at Universe 5 Chainlash is a demon who descended from The Worldmaster. Born on one of the moons that orbited Universe 5's version of Earth. Chainlash grew up with one primal desire, to either torture or destroy anything that lives, this leads him to his personal journey to destroy the universe, or rather, his own universe, Universe 5. After killing his own race, the demons, and siphoning all of their powers, he becomes a frighteningly powerful entity, and begins his goal of destroying the Life Jewel, which was protected by the Animancer Fortress, which had special towers known simply as The Towers protecting it. A half-angel and half-demon hybrid named Jack Rigg was recruited into the Cycle of Exorcists, and became a professional protector of the Animancer Jewel, as well as hunter of the wicked. He would come into battle with Chainlash, but Chainlash's strategy would soon get the better of Jack, Chainlash managing to hang Jack on the first tower of Bottom-World before the tower falls. His son Tyler Rigg would then try to avenge his father. 33 years of hunting and fighting later Chainlash would kill Tyler Rigg, ambushing him and manipulating his soul, transforming it into one of his dark sentinels, Carl Rigg, the son of Tyler and grandson of Jack, would have no choice but to join the Exorcists and try and kill Chainlash, the cycle repeating all over again, more towers, especially those in Middle-World would crumble under Carl's eye, Carl himself would be killed like his predecessors, by Chainlash's chain-scythe, Carl's brother, Tyrone Rigg, would go on to finish Chainlash once and for all. Tyrone was almost successful on more than one occasion, managing to ambush the specter out of battle, he managed to force Chainlash to retreat to his "home-realm", or a pocket dimension where Chainlash can recharge his demonic powers. Chainlash would kill Tyrone in a battle at Top-World, but he would also sustain serious injuries, and would be forced to take a break from his campaign in order to recover. 28 years would pass, and Deiondre Rigg, the child of Carl Rigg, would discover the reason behind the disappearance of his father and uncle, and would join the Exorcists to avenge his ancestors. But Deiondre would horrifically fail, becoming trapped by Chainlash's spectral stream, decaying Deiondre's soul and converting it into his sentinel, and he would go on to destroy The Life Jewel, succeeding. The Jewel's explosion would destroy all of Universe 5, the universe's destruction would send the exhausted Chainlash into a comatose state until he would land somewhere in Universe 6 some time during Arthurian Legend. Mordred and Guinevere While Chainlash was comatose, his body was a few inches deep into a riverbed close to Camelot, as he slept his dreams would create mystic demons, one of them being The Incestophile. The Incestophile would create a massively hysteric inbreeding mental craze in Camelot, during this time the Incestophile would corrupt the already mischievous Mordred and the already adulterous queen Guinevere (who is also his aunt) to have a submissive and sexual relationship, but due to the latter being infertile, no child was born, which actually made matters worse as it only intensified their sexual relationship. By the end of the novel Chainlash would awaken due to the work of his demons. The Crypt of the Other Woman A sequel to the smut novel, this horror-smut novel follows the years after Mordred and Guinevere, with their child, Rottham. Chainlash used his powers to make Guinevere fertile and this made her pregnant with Mordred's child, the result being Rottham, who, despite being a product of incest, was rather handsome, but also held a dark and destructive demon within. Rottham would haunt King Arthur himself and the knights of the round table as well, Chainlash would be revealed to be trying to destroy the mostly uninhabited towers of Universe 6. During the novel's climax, Merlin discovers the Towers and realizes their importance, he would rally what remains of the Arthur's Round Table and attempt to defeat Chainlash, protecting the last three towers that guard Universe 6's Life Jewel. The novel ends on a cliffhanger, but considering future events in succeeding books, Chainlash would be victorious. Julian Trike A mystery novel following the titular protagonist, Universe 2's Senior Detective Julian Trike is trying to solve the mystery of mysterious murders all across China Town. The deaths are all linked, being part of some cult that is also associated with Chinese Triads. Julian Trike would later discover the hero Chip Fitzgerald, and learn that the deaths were all linked for the cult and mafia were involved with the religious works of Chainlash's demons. But while the initial mystery is somewhat solved, a new one begins, and that is finding out where Chainlash is, their trip takes them to the Galilean wilderness, where they are then attacked by one of Chainlash's demons, this leads to Julian's death while Chip manages to kill the demon. Julian's death would solve the mystery he was trying to solve however, as his death allows a sacrifice which Chip could then use to enter where Universe 2's Life Jewel is hidden. By this point Chainlash had destroyed a few universes and had only grown more powerful. He is spawning more and more powerful demons to scout and destroy, as he destroys the Life Jewels of universes he begins to amass an army which he can use to siege the final objective of his goal, Universe 1. Stimulate thy folds Chainlash hides under the disguise of the mortal Dennis Spook, who would be the right-hand man of Lucian Shane in his Caroline War, which he was using as intel in order to siege the universe the war was taking place in. By the end of it Chainlash's darkness does passively corrupt Ennard Stein and his army only continues to grow. It is revealed in the novel's epilogue that Chainlash has destroyed a couple of other universes, and is soon going to get enough power to siege Universe 1, this is told by the spirit of Dean Umber (Ennard Stein's deceased lover), who warns them of said threat. Chess with the Stars The destruction of the Life Jewels has alerted The Starmistress and while she cannot allow herself to interfere with the works of the multiverse, she goes ahead and does so in a minor manner by going through the timeline of Universe 5 and taking Tyrone Rigg's only daughter, Kayla Rigg, to Omnis' wasteland of Universe 15 in order to amass an army of her own. The rest of the story is Kayla Rigg trying to fathom her new divine mission to stop Chainlash. She does altercate with Chainlash himself at the end of the book, but fails to defeat him, she does however survive and realize how much she must prepare. The Last Rigg Chainlash's final appearance is in The Last Rigg, his army is now capable of destroying universes all by themselves, he roams, being able to destroy Life Jewels and slay numerous heroes, killing their gods even. The book begins with him planning his siege on Universe 1. His generals, The Elite Four of Chainlash, each suggest different methods, but he denies all of them, instead deciding that a good way would be to take care of Kayla Rigg's growing threat and attack Universe 1 with whatever they have left, seeing them as pinned between two forces. Chainlash battles Kayla early on in the novel, with Kayla managing to wound Chainlash's shoulder, Chainlash manages to defeat Kayla and get away, as well as take her lover, Harper Rayne, hostage. It would be revealed to the reader that Chainlash is trying to create a more powerful vessel to transfer himself into, a vessel he believes he needs in order to destroy the Life Jewel of Universe 1. Harper eventually escapes Chainlash, and also destroys one of his Mystic Totems before draining the power from one of his demonic obelisks. Chainlash weakens as a result and in his rage aims to destroy Harper, but due to the interference of The Crimson Coronet. Chainlash's frustration makes him aggressive, and after four days he orders an all-out surprise assault on Base Delta, the headquarters of Kayla and her army. The element of surprise allows his army to destroy Kayla's, Chainlash eventually battling Kayla on the burning remains of Base Delta, the true final battle between the Rigg family and Chainlash. In their battle both seemed to be almost equal with each other, but Chainlash manages to outsmart Kayla and knock her down, he attempts to kill her by triumphantly raising her into the air and then throwing her into the flames of the burning Base Delta, but Harper manages to arrive in the nick of time and shoot Chainlash in the back with his holy pistol. Chainlash drops Kayla and he instead "''falls" ''into the flames, both lovers believing he is dead. But Chainlash reveals to them his ability to fly, cackling at how in vain Harper's attempt was. He reveals that he brought his vessel with him, and he enters the vessel. In his new body he would go battle the two, his power so immense he ends up killing Kayla, but before he could end up killing Harper, Harper strikes Chainlash with his Vow Mark, transferring his vow (to The Lightbringer) to Chainlash, since Chainlash was in technically in a much more physical vessel or state, the mark activates and it activates Harper's punishment by sending him into a time-loop, but since the mark was now on Chainlash it is Chainlash who ends up in the time-loop. Chainlash was unable to realize the ability of Harper's Vow Mark and thus did not know he had to leave the vessel, due to being the soul of the vessel he was dragged along into the time-loop, which was set between the start of his journey to destroy The Towers and Universe 5's Life Jewel and 10 minutes after the time he destroys the Life Jewel of Universe 5. The Vow Mark also ended up causing a reaction which locks Chainlash into the vessel, trapping him inside and rendering him unable to escape the Vow Mark. He then lives in his eternal torture, for no matter what he does he will never attain enough power in enough time to ultimately succeed in his goal. His destruction of the Life Jewels are then rectified by Kayla's soul, restoring the universes and undoing Chainlash's entire work. Trivia * Chainlash is based after Stephen King's Randall Flagg and League of Legends' Thresh. * According to an interview, the power of Chainlash at the start of his journey (after killing the demon race of Universe 5) power scales him with the likes of other Supreme Demons, his power during the end of Run and Gun at Universe 5 scales him with The Destruction. At the start of The Last Rigg, he is apparently as powerful as Archangel Gabriel, the third most powerful of the archangels, and is only as powerful as Archangel Uriel, the second most powerful of the archangels, when inside the Vessel. * Chainlash's disguises as mortals all across the universes (mostly Universe #5) have various names, such as Richard Wales, Zeus Darkness and Sick Nick. However, Chainlash also seems to have names based around the name "Tom", such as Old Tom, Tom Spook and Tom Love. * There is a constant with Tom's mortal disguises. All of his mortal disguises/forms involve appearing as an old, tall, thin, pale man wearing a large cowboy hat that hides his forehead, a black cowboy outfit with pants having golden tassels as well as having black cowboy boots with pentagram spur and a pentagram belt. * The bullets Harper used to shoot Chainlash to save Kayla was forged from the remains of Chainlash's bones, which were chipped off from him during his (Chainlash's) battles with Kayla. Category:Demons Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Kills All Category:Complete Monsters Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist